


336th

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: hp100, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's Alternate Sorting challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	336th

I am the three-hundredth-and-thirty-sixth hat. The fourth actually belonged to Salazar, but we don't like to talk about that. We talk about other things. Each hat is one year later than the hat that comes before it, so I had fair warning.

I know that putting Tom into Ravenclaw is a bad idea, it turns about better for him, of course, if Minerva is also in Ravenclaw.

There are some you cannot change.

James and Sirius must be in same house, as must Fred and George.

Believe me when I say I wasn't the one who put Draco in Slytherin.


End file.
